Nur geträumt
by anonyma0105
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt nach der Folge  Die rote Zelle": Gibbs kommt angeschlagen zu Hause an und verbringt einen Abend, umsorgt von seiner Familie. Oder ist es nur ein schöner Traum?


_**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören D.P. Bellisario, ich habe mir ausgeliehen, um (mit Abbys Worten:) meinen Schreibdurchfall befriedigen zu können….sie nur**_

_Die Geschichte spielt nach der Folge „Die rote Zelle": Als Gibbs einen Gunnery Sergeant verhaften will, kommt es zu Handgreiflichkeiten. Gibbs bekommt einiges ab und verschwindet wutschnaubend. Ende der Folge, Anfang meines SC: Gibbs sitzt mit Tony und Kate im Auto, Zuhause wartet auf ihn ein ganz normaler Abend im Kreis seiner Familie, doch irgendetwas daran scheint völlig falsch… Alles nur ein schöner Traum?_

_FSK: 12_

_**Nur geträumt…**_

Es war lange her, seitdem er sich das letzte Mal so sehr auf einen Beutel Eis gefreut hatte. Die Prellungen in seinem Gesicht spannten und langsam machte sich ein dumpfer Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn breit. Seine Rippen hingegen schienen weniger abgekriegt zuhaben, als er im ersten Moment befürchtet hatte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Knie, das so sehr brannte und pochte, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Er begann langsam einzusehen, dass der Zahn der Zeit langsam aber sicher an ihm nagte. Sein Körper war nicht mehr der drahtige, unkaputtbare Begleiter des Marines, der er einst gewesen war. Er stöhnte innerlich auf. Gibbs hasste körperliche Schwächen, vor allem seine eigenen.

„Sicher, dass Ducky dich nicht verarzten soll, Boss?", wollte DiNozzo zum wiederholten mal wissen.

Jethro gab einen unartikulierten, knurrigen Laut von sich und wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster des Wagens. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und er kniff die Augen zusammen, hielt sie geschlossen, um den am Auto vorbeirauschenden Lichtkegeln zu entkommen.

„Setzt mich einfach zu Hause ab.", grollte er leise, woraufhin Anthony mit den Schultern zuckte und Kate durch den Rückspiegel einen kurzen Blick zu warf.

Sie fuhren zügig durch die abendlichen Straßen von Washington. Im Wagen herrschte Schweigen. Das einzige, was DiNozzo einfiel, waren Anekdoten über seine College-Zeit und er wollte Gibbs nicht unnötig reizen. Caitlin hatte schon immer gewußt, wann sie den Mund zu halten hatte.

Kurze Zeit später hielten sie vor Gibbs Haus. Dieser stieg aus dem Wagen und brummte einen knappen Gruß in Richtung seiner Agenten. Dann humpelte er schwerfällig den kurzen Weg zu seiner Haustür entlang.

Ein glockenhelles Lachen erreichte seine Ohren und er wandte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach links um in das geöffnete, hellerleuchtete Küchenfenster spähen zu können. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, verblasste jedoch, als der kleine Riss in seiner Lippe drohte aufzuplatzen. Vorsichtig leckte er sich mit der Zunge darüber, verzog das Gesicht, als er sein Blut schmeckte.

Er war stehen geblieben und lauschte dem leisen Geplapper seiner Frau, die in der Küche an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt dastand und aufgeregt in den Telefonhörer sprach. Ein warmes, behagliches Gefühl breitete sich in Jethro aus und er konnte plötzlich gar nicht schnell genug ins Haus gelangen.

Leise ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Ächzend und stöhnend beugte er sich runter zu seinen Schuhen und zog sie aus.

„Oh, Jethro ist schon zu Hause, Cathy. Ich melde mich bald wieder, es sei denn du lässt vorher von dir hören.", sie wurde unterbrochen, lauschte eine Weile und lachte dann ausgelassen. Ein Geräusch, das Gibbs kleine Schmetterlinge in der Magengegend bereitete. „Du schaffst das schon, Cat. Wir denken an Dich. Bis bald, Liebes."

Sie legte das Telefon auf die Station und schlenderte durch das Wohnzimmer auf ihren Mann zu, der noch immer im Eingangsbereich des Hauses stand und sein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete. Er zögerte den Moment, in dem er ihr sein Gesicht zuwenden musste, bewusst hinaus. Er kannte Shannon lange genug um schon im Vorfeld ahnen zu können, welche sorgenvolle Schimpftiraden auf ihn nieder gehen würden.

„Cathy ist ein reines Nervenbündel. Meinst du, wir werden auch so durchdrehen, wenn Kelly uns irgendwann zu Großeltern macht?", wollte sie lachend wissen, während sie auf Gibbs zu ging. „Es sind noch zwei Wochen bis zur Geburt ihres Enkelkindes, aber sie… JETHRO!" Entsetzt schaute die schöne rothaarige Frau ihren Mann an, der ihr langsam entgegen gekommen war. Sein linkes Auge war beinahe vollständig zugeschwollen, die schillerndsten Rot- und Blautöne zierten sein Gesicht. Die Fingerknöchel seiner rechten Hand waren aufgeplatzt und angeschwollen. Er humpelte stark und entlastete sein linkes Knie, welches ihm nach einer Verletzung, die bereits etliche Jahre zurück lag, immer noch regelmäßig zu schaffen machte.

„Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.", er zog seine Frau in seine Arme und versuchte sie anzugrinsen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. „Also, wenn wir irgendwann Großeltern werden, dann wirst du auf jeden Fall die attraktivste Oma sein, die die Welt je gesehen hat. Es gibt keinen Menschen der atemberaubender ist als Du, Darling.", er küßte sie sanft am Hals, atmete ihren berauschenden Duft tief ein. „Hi Shannon, hattest du einen schönen Tag?"

„Leroy Jethro Gibbs!", sie knuffte ihn gegen den Oberarm. „Versuch ja nicht mich mit deinen Schmeicheleien zu besänftigen, das ist dir noch nie gelungen. Du setzt dich jetzt auf der Stelle hin und erzählst mir wer dafür verantwortlich ist! Und wenn ich erfahre, dass du dich geprügelt hast wie ein unreifer Schuljunge…"

Unter den Schimpftiraden seiner Frau humpelte Gibbs langsam durch das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich seufzend auf das Sofa fallen, legte sein linkes Bein auf den Couchtisch und begann unwillkürlich sein schmerzendes Knie zu massieren. Er wußte, dass seine Frau es nicht leiden konnte, wenn er die Füße auf den Tisch legte, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie heute eine Ausnahme machen würde.

„Ich mußte einen Marine verhaften, Schatz. Er war nicht sehr einsichtig und da mußte ich…"

„Da mußtest du ihm die Einsicht einprügeln?", sie hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und funkelte den Grauhaarigen mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen gefährlich an. „Wie alt bist du, Gibbs? Ich habe es satt, dass mein Mann ständig…"

„Er hat mich _–OPA-_ genannt…", warf Jethro entschuldigend ein und verzog schmollend das Gesicht, „außerdem hatte ich keine Lust mir von ihm das Genick brechen zu lassen. Ich habe mich nur verteidigt. Er hat angefangen."

„Mmpf…", kam es von Shannon, die ihn weiterhin niederstarrte. „Und als Bundesagent kennst du keine wirksameren Mittel gegen gewalttätige Marines, als eine Prügelei vom Zaun zu brechen? Verdammt, Jethro, jeden Tag wenn du das Haus verlässt habe ich Angst, dass das Telefon klingeln könnte und…"

„Shannon?", unterbrach er sie ein wenig kleinlaut, er wollte ihre Sorge nicht schon wieder hören, hatte er doch ohnehin schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihr all die Jahre so etwas zugemutet hatte. „Meinst du ich könnte ein bißchen Eis für mein Gesicht bekommen?" Er versuchte sie schief anzulächeln, doch sie schnaubte nur und stapfte murrend in die Küche.

Jethro lehnte den Kopf an die Sofalehne und schloss seufzend die Augen. Himmel, er liebte diese Frau so sehr. Liebte ihre kleinen Ausbrüche, ihr Temperament. Er wußte, dass ihr Zorn in wenigen Minuten verraucht war und sie ihn dann liebevoll umsorgen würde. Am liebsten würde er den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes tun als sie anzuhimmeln, sie in seinen Armen zu halten, ihren süßen, vorlauten Mund zu küssen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er nach all den Jahren noch immer verliebt war wie ein Teenager.

Eine sanfte Berührung an der Schulter holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte in Shannons Augen, die ihn voller Sorge betrachteten. Sie kniete sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. „Leg den Kopf zurück und schließ die Augen, Gunny."

Gibbs brummte leise. „Nenn mich heute nicht _Gunny…_ AU!", er sog scharf Luft ein, als sie einen Eiswürfel an seine aufgesprungene Lippe hielt.

Er spürte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr. „Es wird gleich besser, du alter Dickschädel. Erst prügeln und dann jammern… Tsetsetse.", tadelte sie ihn leise und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht.

Jethro zog sie an sich und genoss es, zu spüren, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Ihr Körper passte perfekt zu seinem. Es schien, als wäre sie nur dafür gemacht von ihm gehalten zu werden.

„Mmmmmhhhh, das habe ich so vermisst, Shan…"

Sie lachte leise und sofort machten sich in seinem Inneren wieder die Schmetterlinge breit. „Es ist grad mal zwölf Stunden her seitdem wir…"

„Na, sag ich doch!", erwiderte er in verständnislosem Tonfall. Wieder kicherte sie, ließ sanft ihre Hand über seine Brust und seinen Bauch gleiten und begann an seinem Gürtel zu nesteln.

„Du bist einfach unersättlich, Gibbs!"

Nun war es an ihm leise zu lachen. „…sagt die Frau, die sich schon wieder an meiner Hose zu schaffen macht!", er zog sie noch näher an sich und verwickelte sie, seiner Schmerzen zum Trotz, in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß. Ein genüssliches Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle, als sie zärtlich begann ihn südlich seines Äquators zu massieren. Es war unglaublich, wie schnell sie es in jeder erdenklichen Situation schaffte ihn in einen lustgesteuerten Idioten zu verwandeln. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter und er schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und legte sie ein wenig grob um eine ihrer perfekten Brüste. Ein heller, klarer Lustlaut entwich ihren Lippen und sie bog sich ihm entgegen, darauf bedacht, das Verlangen nach seinen Berührungen zu stillen. Er löste seinen Mund von ihren Lippen und zog mit seiner Zunge eine feuchtheiße Spur von ihrem Ohrläppchen über ihren Hals. Sie stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als er begann an der zarten, weichen Haut über ihrem Schlüsselbein zu saugen und sie dort leicht mit den Zähnen zu reizen. Er lachte ein raues, tiefes Lachen und schleckte dann genüssliche über ihre gereizte Haut.

Sie startete erneut den Versuch seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, als mit einem lauten Poltern krachend die Haustür aufgeschlagen wurde. Jethro und Shannon schreckten auf. Die rothaarige Frau rutschte ein Stück von ihrem Mann weg. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah man ihr an, dass sie sich ertappt fühlte, dann zog sich eine tiefe Falte über ihre Stirn und sie sprang auf die Beine.

„Es ist Freitag?", murmelte Gibbs leise und sah fragend zu seiner Frau auf. Er seufzte ein wenig enttäuscht und schaute verstohlen an sich herunter, um zu überprüfen, ob es verräterische Zeichen gab, die es zu vertuschen galt. Mit ihren zweiundzwanzig Jahren ließ seine Tochter sich nicht mehr so leicht täuschen, was diese Dinge anbelangte.

„Kelly Gibbs, Herrgott, geht das nicht ein bißchen leiser? Muß immer halb Washington mitkriegen, dass du wieder zu Hause bist?"

Die dunkelhaarige, junge Frau blinzelte ihre Mutter unschuldig an, während sie versuchte sich von einem großen Seesack und diversen anderen Taschen zu befreien. „Hey Mummy! Oh sorry, ich bin gestolpert. Ich habe ein bißchen Wäsche mitgebracht."

Jethro konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie die Augen seiner Frau immer größer wurden. „Ein bißchen Wäsche?" Langsam ging sie auf ihre Tochter zu und umkreiste den riesen Berg an Taschen, aus denen T-Shirts und Socken quollen. „Ist die Waschmaschine im Studentenwohnheim kaputt?"

Jethro hatte sich umgewandt und zwinkerte seiner Tochter grinsend zu. „Hey Kleines!", begrüßte er sie.

„Oh Daddy! Ach du schei…."

„KELLY!"

„Wow, Paps, das ist ja…", sie beugte sich zu ihrem Vater runter, hauchte ein Kuß auf dessen Wange und betrachtete die Prellungen in seinem Gesicht gründlich. „Nicht schlecht!"

Gibbs lachte wieder, auch wenn dabei jeder Zentimeter seines Gesichts schmerzte. Das Lachen verging ihm allerdings als ihn etwas hart am Hinterkopf traf. „Aua!", er wandte sich seiner Frau zu, die sowohl ihm als auch seiner Tochter eine saftige Kopfnuss verpasst hatte.

„Du, Freundchen, kühlst dein Gesicht und Du,", Shannon wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu, „fängst an zu waschen und deinen Krempel in dein Zimmer zu schaffen!"

Brav befolgten Jethro und Kelly die Anweisungen von Shannon, jedoch nicht ohne sich vorher ein verschwörerisches Augenzwinkern zu zuwerfen. Kelly kicherte ein wenig, da ihrem Vater das Zwinkern mit der Schwellung im Gesicht nicht recht gelingen wollte.

Gibbs lehnte den Kopf erneut an die Sofalehne und genoss die geschäftige Geräuschkulisse. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren bereitete ihm jedoch Unbehagen, doch konnte er es nicht recht einordnen. Er überlegte, ob es irgendeine Unstimmigkeit zwischen Shannon und ihm gegeben hatte, die noch nicht aus der Welt geschaffen war. Aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, was an diesem Abend nicht stimmen sollte.

Beinahe wäre er eingedöst, doch die Stimme seiner Tochter holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er betrachtete fasziniert ihr Gesicht und war sich sicher, noch nie etwas so bildschönes gesehen zu haben. Sie war für ihn wie ein Kunstwerk. Er konnte sie stundenlang bestaunen. Kelly war das wertvollste auf der ganzen Welt für ihn. Doch er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Irgendwie war ihre Erscheinung, so vertraut sie auf den ersten Blick schien, doch auch ein wenig befremdlich. Als hätte sie sich in kurzer Zeit stark verändert. Er seufzte leise, erwiderte ihr Lächeln und schob das Gefühl darauf, dass er sie, seitdem sie das College besuchte, nicht mehr täglich zu Gesicht bekam.

Kelly saß auf der Armlehne des Sofas, hatte die Beine zu einem Schneidersitz verschränkt und griff vorsichtig nach der Hand ihres Vaters.

„Das sieht ziemlich schmerzhaft aus, Daddy. Deine Finger sind ganz geschwollen", leise Sorge schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Halb so wild, Kleines.", erwiderte er, zog ihre schlanke Hand zu seinem Mund und hauchte ein Kuß auf die samtweiche Haut. Ihre Haut war immer noch genauso seidig, warm und weich wie die eines kleinen Kindes und an ihr haftete noch immer der süßliche Geruch der so charakteristisch für die Kindheit war, stellte er erstaunt fest und musterte Kelly dann aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

Shannon gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen, zwei weitere Eisbeutel in der Hand. Sie legte diese vor sich auf den Tisch und begann nun erneut den Gürtel von Jethros Hose zu öffnen. Dieser setzte sich abrupt ein wenig auf. „Shannon, nicht vor dem Kind!"

Seine beiden Frauen kicherten und Shannon schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Ich will mir dein Knie ansehen, Gibbs."

Seine Wangen röteten sich ein wenig und er hob seinen Hintern ein wenig an, um sich von der Hose zu befreien. Als er schlussendlich in Boxershorts und T-Shirt auf dem Sofa saß betrachteten Shannon und Kelly voller Sorge sein geschwollenes Knie.

„So böse hat es schon ewig nicht ausgesehen, Mum.", sagte Kelly und warf ihrem Vater erneut einen prüfenden Blick zu. Shannon grollte nur leise und legte vorsichtig den in ein Handtuch gewickelten Eisbeutel auf das Knie.

Gibbs hatte den Kopf angelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Eine plötzliche Müdigkeit hatte ihn überrollt und er gab sich dieser nur zu gerne hin. Hier bei seinen beiden Frauen war der Ort, an dem er es sich erlaubte die Kontrolle aus der Hand zugeben, der Ort, an dem er sich einfach fallen lassen konnte.

„Lassen wir deinen Dad ein wenig schlafen, Kelly. Komm mit in die Küche, ich hab alle Zutaten für sein Lieblingsessen besorgt…"

Gibbs schmunzelte leicht. Sein Leben war perfekt. Er hatte einen Job, der ihn ausfüllte, eine wundervolle Ehefrau und eine bezaubernde Tochter. Doch irgendetwas in seinem Inneren schien nur darauf zu warten hervorzubrechen und dieses schöne Leben zu nicht zu machen. Wenn er nur wüßte was es war, vielleicht könnte er etwas dagegen ausrichten. Wieder stieß er die trüben Gedanken von sich und lauschte den Stimmen seiner Lieben.

„Dass der Gunnery Sergant ihn auch ausgerechnet Opa nennen mußte…."

„Meinst du er hat sich ernsthaft verletzt?"

„Hm, keine Ahnung, und wenn dann würde er es uns sicher nicht sagen."

Warum sprach dort in seiner Küche ein Mann? Und auch die Stimme der Frau schien weder zu Kelly noch zu Shannon zu gehören. Gibbs lauschte weiter, versuchte Klarheit zu erlangen.

„Aber dass er einfach so einschläft…", die Stimme der Frau klang besorgt. „Er hat sich ein paar Mal an den Kopf gefasst… Nicht, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mit ihm zu Ducky fahren, oder besser direkt ins Krankenhaus."

Der Mann lachte leise, jedoch keineswegs erfreut. „Damit er uns erschießt? Echt, Kate, so langsam solltest du ihn doch besser kennen."

„Und was ist mit seinem Knie, Tony? Nach dem letzten Leistungstest hat er schon arge Probleme damit gehabt, wenn es nun…"

„Kate!", wurde die junge Frau unterbrochen. „Gibbs ist erwachsen, wenn ihm wirklich etwas fehlt, dann wird er sich auch von irgendwem Behandeln lassen. Außerdem…", DiNozzo kicherte leise und ein wenig schadenfroh, „…kann man seine Rheumasalbe schon Minuten lang riechen, bevor er den Raum betritt. So stehen unsere Chancen besser, ihn rechtzeitig zu bemerken. Und überhaupt… Es geht uns nichts an. Das hat er oft genug deutlich gemacht, oder!"

„Da muß ich DiNozzo ausnahmsweise recht geben.", grollte Gibbs, der langsam in die Realität zurückfand und begriff, dass alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen war. Er war froh, dass Kate und Tony angenommen hatten er würde noch schlafen, so hatte er die Chance genutzt sich ein wenig zu sammeln. Seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske zu verbergen.

Er war froh, dass sie nicht sehen konnten wie sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen stieß, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete einfach nur ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Zum Glück konnte niemand die Wunden in seiner Seele sehen, die erneut angefangen hatten zu bluten.

Gibbs starrte aus dem Fenster und schwieg. Als sie sein Haus erreicht hatten stieg er aus und hob als Gruß nur kurz die Hand, dann schleppte er sich auf sein dunkles, stilles Haus zu. Kraftlos erklomm er die wenigen Stufen die zur Eingangstür führten. Öffnete sie und stieß sie kurz darauf heftig zu.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe seine Schuhe auszuziehen, sondern humpelte in die Küche ohne irgendwo das Licht einzuschalten. Im Dunkeln tastete er durch den Gefrierschrank und zog einen Beutel Tiefkühlerbsen raus. Danach riß er eine Schranktür auf, schob einige Saucenflaschen und Fertiggerichte an die Seite und griff nach einer fast vollen Flasche Bourbon.

Schwerfällig ließ Gibbs sich auf sein Sofa fallen, legte die Füße mitsamt den Schuhen auf den Couchtisch und nahm einen tiefen Schluck der goldenen Flüssigkeit direkt aus der Flasche. Er wußte was nun folgen würde… Ein Wochenende im Vollrausch und ein Montag mit derben Kopfschmerzen. Was führte er doch für ein erbärmliches Leben. Ungebändigte Wut kroch in ihm auf. Am liebsten würde er den Schweinehund, dem er diese verfluchte Einsamkeit zu verdanken hatte, immer wieder töten und dabei jedes Mal ein bißchen grausamer vorgehen. Ihm bei jedem Mal mehr Schmerzen bereiten, genauso wie es ihn mit jedem Mal mehr quälte, wenn ihn die Realität einholte. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach seiner Familie, dass es ihm den Verstand zu rauben drohte. Niemals würde er seine Tochter als erwachsene Frau sehen können. Nie würde er wieder das Lachen seiner geliebten Shannon hören können, ihre sanften Berührungen spüren…

„Aarrrgh!", ein zorniger Schrei entwich seiner Kehle und er trat so fest er konnte gegen den Kaffeebecher, den er am Morgen auf dem Tisch hatte stehen lassen. Danach schien er in sich zusammenzusacken, seine Augen brannten. Nachdem er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche getrunken hatte, lehnte er den Kopf an die Sofalehne und legte sich den Plastikbeutel mit den Erbsen auf sein geschwollenes Gesicht. Seine Schultern fingen an zu beben und ein leises Schluchzen kam über seine Lippen. „Oh Gott, ihr fehlt mir so sehr…"


End file.
